


Pegged by Eight Inches of Fury Dick

by kimberlyeab



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Choking, Erotica, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Zagreus hasn't gotten laid since his quest to escape the underworld began. Neither has Megaera.When feelings boil over, they decide to blow off a little steam like they used to.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Pegged by Eight Inches of Fury Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: BDSM, Femdom, Light Choking, Light Bloodplay, Deepthroating, Ruining that Boypussy
> 
> Also Contains a Trans Character.

* * *

Charon’s shop, the last stop on the way out of Tartarus. It was one of the few places in this wretched underworld where Zagreus could actually catch his breath.

This attempt had been especially tough on him. A bruise coloured his ribs from a numbskull, a burn marked his arm from a brimstone’s beam, and a perforated foot was still incredibly tender from a spike trap. It wasn’t turning out to be an especially positive day for him.

Not that he really enjoyed too many of those down here.

It also didn’t help that his family on Olympus was proving especially stingy as of late.

Still, he was as ready as he could be as he looked at the door on the other side of the room.

“Think Meg is feeling generous today?” Zagreus asked.

Charon groaned a ghastly note.

Zagreus snorted. “Yeah, I thought so.” He planted his sword into the ground and used it to get back to his feet. “Well, I’ll probably be seeing you shortly, Charon. So, make sure to keep the shop stocked, would you?”

Charon nodded and let out another grisly groan. Though he did have the capacity to wave at Zagreus as the prince half-limp, half-shuffled, and half-stumbled towards the door. Sure, that was three halves but the son of a god could get away with such impossibilities.

He made it over to the exit and pressed his hand against the emblem. The door shuddered and lifted off of the ground, allowing him to slip inside.

After a short corridor, he was in a very familiar and fairly large chamber. He remembered it with a mixture of emotions, noting all the various spike traps that had impaled him at some point.

And there, standing at the other end of the room, was his fantastic and always lovely ex…

“Meg,” Zagreus greeted. “Funny seeing you here.”

She snorted. “You look like shit.”

“Yes, fighting your way out of hell will do that to a person.” He stepped towards her. “Any chance you’ll go easy on me?”

“Any chance that you’ll do me a favour and take a couple steps to the left?”

Zagreus looked to the left, seeing that there was a spike trap. “You know, I’ll be completely honest. I don’t really think I’d be onboard for that.” He rolled his shoulder, popping the stiffness out of his joints. “I really wish we could avoid this. I have a date with a very resilient bone hydra.”

Meg rolled her eyes and drew forth her whip, gliding her hand across the coarse material. She then lashed out, cracking it through the air.

“You’ll have to try and get to them later,” she said.

She slowly advanced upon him.

Zagreus sighed and lifted his sword. “You know Meg, I remember when you used that whip for more productive purposes.”

Megaera smirked. “I don’t know, I think this is quite productivity. In fact, I find it downright cathartic. There’s nothing I love more than having you at my mercy, Zag.”

She dashed forwards, carried upon her single wing, diving straight for Zagreus. As she neared him, she spun and swung her whip around swiftly. It created a cyclone of force, nearly taking Zagreus’s skull clean off. The only thing that saved him was the fact that he dived out of the way at the very last second.

He then launched himself at her, slashing with his sword. It met flesh and Meg howled. Though it seemed to be from irritation and not pain.

They clashed, trading blow for blow. Except Zagreus knew that he was at a disadvantage. He was haggard and beaten while Meg was still fresh for a fight. Even if he managed to get two blows in for every one of her own, he knew this brawl was hopeless.

Every time her whip would grace his flesh, he felt more of his vigour sapped from him. With every shard of magic that pierced his armour, he could feel his willpower draining away. Inch by inch, blow by blow, he was losing this fight.

Then it happened, her whip struck him across the back. He stumbled forwards and sunk to his knees. His sword clattered to the ground by his side.

Defeat.

Meg chuckled and stepped around him. As he reached for his sword, she kicked it out of the way.

“You really think you’re fit to fight the Hydra in this state?” she mocked.

Zagreus forced a shaky smile. “I’ll be fine, there’s a spring just passed this chamber. I’ll be as good as new.”

“I appreciate the spirit,” Meg said, smiling softly. “It almost makes up for the lack of brains.”

“What can I say?” Zagreus chuckled, hissing as laughter hurt his beaten body. “I’ve been fortunate to get by on my good looks alone.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “Well get it over with.”

Meg smirked. “Why? Are you in a hurry?”

She walked around him slowly, sizing him up from every angle.

As she came back into view, Zagreus couldn’t help but notice the coy smile she bore.

“You know Zag…” She reached out with the handle of her whip, tracing the firm bone against his cheek. “There was a time when you respected my whip.”

“Well, it used to be handled by a respectable woman,” Zagreus jabbed.

If that blow struck, he couldn’t tell. If anything, it just seemed to feed into Meg’s amusement.

“If only your sword had that much bite,” Meg teased. “Maybe then you would’ve actually stood a chance against me.” She reached out and cupped his cheek. “It’s not often that I get you in a position like this anymore.”

“Feeling sentimental?” Zagreus asked.

Meg snorted. “Maybe a little. We have been spending a lot of time together lately. It almost reminds me of what you were like before you became a complete and utter asshole.”

She brushed her thumb to the side, dragging it across Zagreus’ cheek and touching his lips.

“Back when you were far more willing to please me,” she added.

There was a spark in Zagreus’ mind. One from a far more intimate time. One that made his cheeks warm and eyes widened slightly.

Without even thinking about it, his lips parted.

Meg’s own breathing hitched and her complexion became tinted with red. Without questioning it, she pressed her thumb between his lips and touched his tongue.

“Good boy,” she breathed.

They looked into one another’s eyes, daring the other to react first. But neither of them did. They were frozen with Meg’s thumb in Zagreus’ mouth.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Meg drew away. She huffed and took a couple steps back.

“I…” She sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what just happened.”

Zagreus drew in a breath of his own. “A lot of weird things happen after a battle, Meg. Maybe it’s best that we just forget about it.”

“Probably wise,” she said.

Zagreus nodded slowly and motioned towards her hand with his chin. “Well, aren’t you going to strike me down or should I just shimmy over to the nearest spike trap and throw myself onto it.”

Meg stirred and glanced at her hand. “Right…”

She drew her whip back and Zagreus winced, closing his eyes as he readied himself for that last fateful blow. Except the seconds ticked along and nothing happened.

He cracked open an eye and saw that Meg was studying him. There was a strange indecision about her.

“Zag…” Meg started.

Zagreus frowned. “Yes, Meg.”

“When we get back to the house, I… I want to have a word with you,” she said.

“I mean…” Zagreus chuckled softly. “We can have a conversation right now, if you wanted.”

“I’d prefer to do it back at the house.” She glanced up to the rock ceiling. “Your father is less likely to have eyes there. Ironically enough.”

Zagreus blushed, realizing there was a chance that word of this fight would reach his father. He just hoped the messenger would emit the after-battle details.

“My room or yours?” he asked.

Meg thought about it for a moment. “Your room. The last thing I need is Achilles listening in.”

“Then it’s a date,” Zagreus teased.

Meg sighed. “Please don’t use that word.”

She finally struck, cracking the whip roughly against his chest.

Zagreus screamed at the impact.

For a moment, there was utter agony. For the second, there was blackness. And for the third, there was nothing but red.

* * *

Zagreus emerged from the river of blood, gasping for breath as he surfaced. He paddled to the shore and pulled himself up, wiping the grimy fluid away from his flesh.

He could see a line of Shades waiting, queueing to see his father who sat behind his desk.

Near the front was Hypnos, his eyes drooping as he was about to sleep. Only as he nearly got there…

“NEXT!” Hades roared.

Hypnos snapped back awake, nearly dropping his list upon the floor. He frantically ushered to the Shade who was next in line. Only then did his eyes begin to droop again.

Zagreus had a feeling that his friend hadn’t gotten any shut eye during the entire court.

He made his way forward, cutting ahead of the Shades who had been waiting patiently.

“Oh Prince!” Hypnos beamed. “I heard that Meg did you in this time.”

“Is that all you heard?” Zagreus asked.

Hypnos smirked. “Oh, there may have been one or two more details but don’t worry I made sure to trim them from the report before your father saw it.”

“Thanks Hypnos,” Zagreus whispered. “I owe you one.”

“I’ll make sure to add it to the list,” Hypnos said, winking at him.

Zagreus slipped away, making his way into the antechamber of his father. Though thankfully, it seemed like the old god was busy with other things. He merely glared at his son before motioning for him to move along and get started with the next of his forsaken attempts.

The Prince of course obliged, making his way towards his room.

“Zagreus,” a familiar voice beaconed.

He looked up at Nyx, offering her a cheery smile. “Ah Nyx, it’s good to see you again.”

“What was it this time?” she asked.

“Meg decided that she wanted to knock me down a few pegs.” He smirked and cracked his neck. “Did you know she had such a deadly left swing? Hit me right in the face with it.”

“’I’m sure she has more than just a left swing which would be considered lethal,” Nyx said. She then sighed. “I know you will make it out of the underworld one day, my child.”

She reached up and touched his cheek.

“Thanks Nyx,” Zagreus murmured, a hint of red colouring his complexion.

“Though I think Meg would like to have a word with you,” Nyx said, glancing towards the Prince’s bedchamber. “She is waiting inside. She looked like she was in a hurry.”

“Probably just wanted to berate me for my lackluster performance,” Zagreus teased.

He was about to depart but Nyx held him in place with the hand upon his cheek.

“Would you please see me before you go?” she asked. “There is… there is something I wish to speak to you about.”

“Of course, Nyx.” Zagreus smiled softly. “It’s been ages since we’ve had a proper conversation.”

“These have been busy times,” Nyx commented.

With that she let go of him and flicked her wrist. Within a heartbeat she was whisked away upon a purple cloud which likely took her to her own bedchambers.

“Nice to see you, Nyx,” Zagreus mumbled under his breath.

He pushed aside the curtain and stepped into his bedchamber.

“You’re slow,” an incredible lethal voice chided.

Zagreus smirked. “My apologies, Meg, reincarnation can be a bit of a finicky process.” He stepped into the room. “I think I came out mostly intact though. How do I look? Still as handsome as ever?”

She was sitting upon the lounging chair in his room, looking towards the darkened mirror that dominated the entire western wall. Though at his request, she did spare him a passing glance.

“You look… good,” she said.

It was a compliment, even if a small one.

She was eating something, popping little pearl shaped fruits into her mouth.

It had been eons since he’d last seen her do something so regular. Usually, their entire encounters, as of late, involved one of them besting the other in combat. It was strange to see such a normal activity from her.

“So…” Meg started.

Zagreus smirked, approaching his wardrobe. “So?”

“What happened out there was…” Meg paused, working her jaw.

“A fit of passion that both of us succumbed to after a heated battle?” Zagreus finished.

“A mistake,” Meg rebutted, huffing. “A stupid mistake that would’ve cost me dearly if Hypnos wasn’t fond of preserving our wellbeing.”

“Well as you’ve told me repeatedly,” Zagreus teased. “I am an expert when it comes to stupidity.”

Meg snorted. Though as Zagreus looked at her, he saw that she had allowed herself a playful little smile. It was strange. It’d been far too long since he’d last seen something like that on her.

She got up slowly, sighing. “Well, I suppose I better get myself ready. I’m assuming that you’ll be making another attempt for Styx?”

“I might be enticed to stay for a little while longer,” Zagreus said. He took a step towards her. “It has been a few weeks since I’ve allowed myself a good night’s rest.”

Meg tensed a little, looking like a cat who was about to flee from a noisy stranger.

“And that’s made you sloppy,” she chided. “I’m surprised that you can even aim that bow with how heavy your eyelids look.” She folded her hands in front of her chest. “And I suppose that you were going to ask me if I wanted to spend the night?”

Zagreus took another cautious step towards her; lest he spook her. “Well, if you’re offering.”

“You have been lacking discipline lately,” Meg muttered. She then narrowed her gaze. “Though don’t you dare think that this changes anything. I’m not going to go any easier on you the next time you try to escape Tartarus.”

“I wouldn’t dare mix business with pleasure,” Zagreus teased. “In fact, I’ve come to cherish our little pep talks as I’m fighting my way out of here. You’re a far better conversationalist than any of those Shades down there.”

Meg snorted. “High praise.”

Zagreus took one final step towards her, finally within reach. Meg didn’t seem to flinch away, merely looking down at him. Her expression was hard to read. Was that amusement, apprehension, of annoyance that she was currently feeling? She had this irritating ability to make herself so impossibly hard to read.

“So, should we…” Zagreus started, brushing a hand against her arm.

Megaera acted with a swiftness that would’ve impressed Hermes himself. She lifted Zagreus off of the ground and pressed him forcefully against the wall. He impacted with such force that the framed photos around him shuddered.

Before he could reply with something smart, Meg robbed him of the option. She pressed her lips firmly against his own.

The kiss was forceful with Meg taking immediate control. She pressed her tongue into Zagreus’ mouth, swirling it around and pushing back his own.

What little control Zagreus could exert was in that kiss. Occasionally, he’d press into Meg’s own mouth, feeling those razor-sharp fangs waiting for him. Though such acts were beaten back swiftly.

Meg clearly intended to lead this dance.

Their kiss came to an end as swiftly as it started with her pulling away abruptly.

Meg replaced her lips with her hand, cradling Zagreus’ throat and pinning him to the wall with her leverage. She coed softly, stroking at that pair of important little arteries in this throat. Zagreus’ blood may have been cold but it still worked like a mortal’s would.

“Fuck, I missed that,” she said.

Zagreus grinned. “Me too.”

She strengthened her grip a little, gently pressing down upon these arteries. It brought a smile to her lips, now showing him those lovely little fangs of hers.

“I think I know why we work so well together,” Meg coed. “Even in the bedroom, you’re my little punching bag.” She rested the thumb of her other hand against his chin, stroking it gently. “Isn’t that right?”

Zagreus gritted his teeth, feeling a euphoric bubble in the back of his mind. He knew the twinge of asphyxiation and felt its effect upon him as something familiar stirred underneath his attire.

Meg didn’t hold her grip for long, soon releasing him and allowing him to breathe.

“As much as I’d love to shred your attire, I’ve already gotten on Athena’s bad side,” Meg commented, rolling her eyes. She moved towards the mirror, looking at it intently. “Shame that it doesn’t function as an actual mirror. I’d love to make you look at your reflection as I destroy you.”

She reached for the edge of her garb, slipping the dark blue strap off of her shoulder. The first layer of fabric quickly fell away, leaving her in just a black leotard and bronze armour.

Zagreus began to disrobe at the same time, pulling off his shoulder guard.

“The next time we do this, we need to dress more appropriately,” Zagreus joked. “Armour is a little cumbersome for the bedroom.”

Meg snorted. “Bold of you to assume that there will even be a next time.”

“I might be talking with my cock,” Zagreus joked.

“Aww…” Meg snorted, glancing at him. “Does choking you still get you hard?”

Zagreus pursed his lips and said nothing more.

“Adorable,” Meg teased.

She continued to shed her attire, bending forwards and unbuckling both of the guards around her legs. They clattered to the ground, revealing her powerful and well toned muscles. Zagreus had once witnessed her crush a pottery vase with them.

“If you’re lucky, I might allow your head to go between them,” Meg teased.

Zagreus smirked and continued to shimmy out of his outfit. “Usually, I need to speak with the Olympians to get a gift like that.”

“Well do you want to know what me and the Olympians have in common, Zag?” Meg asked.

She finally shed her leotard, standing there in the buff with her back to him. It was a very fine back with a tight rump that made Zagreus gawk.

“What’s that?” he asked.

Meg smirked and turned around.

Her erection stood proud, hanging heavy in the air. It pulsed with power and utter authority.

“If you desire my gifts, I do expect you to worship me with just as much dedication,” she said.

When she was sure that she had Zagreus’ attention, she cradled her erection, giving it a couple of playful strokes. The sight of it alone was enough to make his own pride stir, standing at attention.

“Please finish undressing,” she said. Her voice was soft but it still came across as a command.

Zagreus nodded swiftly and did so, stripping away the last few pieces of protection and allowing his garb and armour to fall to the floor.

His cheeks warmed as he noticed Meg eyeing him up. Her gaze started upon his toned chest before dropping to his own erection and the tuft of black hair above it.

She advanced upon him, not stopping until they were pretty much touching.

A playful smile graced her lips as she pressed her cock against his own. There was a size difference of about two inches, favouring Meg over himself. This only fed into the unrelenting redness which dominated Zagreus’ complexion.

He rolled his eyes. “Are you trying to prove a point, Meg?”

Meg chuckled softly and reached up, placing a hand upon his cheek. “Just sating a personal curiosity, is all.”

“So, about that worshipping thing…” Zagreus started.

“What about it?” Meg asked.

“What would be the best way to go about that?” he asked, looking her in the eye.

Meg’s hand came away from his cheek. She instead rested it upon his shoulder and applied a bit of downward force.

“I would assume upon your knees,” she said.

“Of course,” Zagreus replied, kneeling before her. “What a silly question to ask.”

He was now level with her pelvis, her cock hovering just in front of his face. It looked so heavy, with a pair of balls that bore an equal weight. Surely, even Sisyphus would’ve had an issue with them.

…

Okay that was an incredibly weird thought to have at a moment like this.

As Zagreus drew in a breath, he was rewarded with the rich scent of her cock. It was intoxicating and bore the scent of a hard-fought battle. The essence of it was enough to corrupt his poor mind with lustful thoughts.

“Better than Aphrodite,” he whispered.

Meg snorted. “I wouldn’t know about that.”

She reached down and rested a hand within his hair, gently stroking it.

Zagreus leaned forwards and kissed the underside of her erection before planting a series of playful little kisses along the length of it. He progressed slowly, inching his way upwards with each successive peck.

A little moan bubbled in the back of Megaera’s throat. “Good boy.”

As Zagreus made his way higher, he appreciated the differences in Meg’s anatomy compared to his own. Her erection was not quite like that of an Olympian. It bore bumps and grooves, looking far more demonic. As he reached the tip, he appreciated how it was spear-shaped instead of rounded.

He wrapped his lips around this spear and slowly allowed his tongue to venture forth. Again, and again, he swirled it around, slurping lewdly as he went about it. After a few laps he began to bob along, taking the first couple of inches at a tender and experimental pace.

Megaera’s grip tightened, clutching a nice fistful of his hair.

“Your mouth is divine,” she moaned.

Zagreus beamed at the compliment and channeled it into his vigour. His pace quickened and his strides dipped a bit lower with each cycle of his head. He ran his tongue along the grooves, toying with each of the little bumps.

Many claimed that he was terrible at listening but he aimed to prove them wrong. He kept an ear open, listening to Megaera’s voice. He picked up on what worked, feeding it into his routine.

Soon he moved beyond the medial point, feeling the pointed tip tickle the back of his throat. He promptly gagged, jerking away and off of her dick.

“Fuck,” he rasped, taking a couple of unsteady breaths.

“Been awhile?” Megaera teased. She then sighed. “I suppose I’ll just have to train you once again.”

She drew him forwards, using her grip upon his hair as leverage.

As he neared the tip, he parted his lips, taking her between them without complaint.

This time, Meg controlled things. She bobbed him along at her own pace and pushed him to whatever depths she pleased.

He was a loyal devotee, circling his tongue and slurping away without complaint.

Soon enough, they were back at that fateful barrier. The tip of her cock tickled his rebellious little gag reflex. It was like the escape from Tartarus but on a micro-scale. Yet, it offered its own exotic obstacles.

Meg pushed against the back of his Zagreus’ throat and he balled his hands into fists, pressing his thumb into the palm of each hand. The two of them pushed through this unruly barrier, and soon, she was not just tickling his throat but pressing into it.

Zagreus sputtered softly. Tears prickled in his eyes.

“Good boy,” Megaera moaned. “If you manage…” She drew in a ragged breath. “If you manage to kiss my pelvis, I might prove merciful and allow you to pass through my chamber unimpeded next time.”

_Like he really needed a reason to do a good job._

Megaera’s breathing grew more laboured as her pace continued to mount. She was soon pounding into Zagreus’ mouth with an unrelenting vigour. Her balls swung heavy, threatening to smack him on the chin if he could manage a couple more inches.

Zagreus spurted and gagged, clenching his hands even tighter in some feeble effort to ward off the inevitable.

His tongue had pretty much stalled at this point. It hung limp against the bottom of his mouth and was nothing more than a cushion.

“Maybe Aphrodite has a boon that could help you with this?” Meg joked, snorting.

Finally, she huffed, and with a considerable amount of force, pushed him all the way down to the base.

He kissed her pelvis, his nose wrinkling as it was tickled by the tuft of chaotic purplish hair at the base.

Zagreus tried to draw away, tried to steal a breath. Though Megaera was having none of it. She held him firmly in place, idly rocking her hips by the slimmest of margins. It was like she was using his throat as a sleeve, something to milk her erection dry.

That creeping burn of asphyxiation returned and flittered through his mind. He felt his lungs ache, burning with the same heat as his poor throat.

He attempted to fight back but Meg still denied him even the slimmest margin of freedom.

“If you want to breathe, Zag, I’d suggest using that silver tongue of yours,” Meg whispered, her voice corrupted by an unruly moan.

She drew back maybe an inch and idly pressed back into his throat.

Zagreus was more than happy to oblige, trying his best to roll his nimble little tongue around Meg’s flesh. It was clumsy and hard, made no easier as he continued to sputter and gag upon her.

He felt tears roll down his cheeks but he fought through them, focusing on what was in front of him.

Meg continued to moan, her voice coming in ebbs and flows. She surely must’ve been drawing closer to her climax. It seemed inevitable at this point.

Zagreus could feel it in the way her erection pulsed and quivered against his palate. He could sense it in her moans and the knitting of her brow. Orpheus himself could not have articulated a story any better.

Finally, she drew back, pulling out of his throat with a crude slurp of fluids.

As she departed, Zagreus gasped for breath. He hacked and coughed up a not so pleasant mixture of saliva and pre. With a soft groan, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Was that really necessary?” he rasped.

Meg snorted. “Probably not. But I remember when this little prince could handle me without a fuss.”

She took a step back, stroking at her still impressive erection. It was drenched in fluids with a thick droplet of pre bubbling to the very tip. The pre was an enticing pearl, catching Zagreus’ eye as it slowly rolled down her pride.

“Do you think you could handle this a little while longer?” she asked.

Zagreus bit his lip. “I mean what’s the worst that could happen? If you go too far, I’ll just have an incredibly awkward walk of shame to make.”

Meg snorted. “I may be cruel but I’m not a sociopath, Zag. I believe you’re thinking of my sisters.”

“Fair.”

Zagreus drew in a breath and sat up straight, parting his lips once again.

Meg came over, pressing the tip between them. “Ready?”

Zagreus nodded.

Meg pressed back into his mouth. This time, she showed very little restraint as she pumped away. Her pace was swift and depth impressive as she pistoned into him like he was some harlot working near the Athenian harbours.

Almost immediately, she started panting for breath and Zagreus couldn’t help but notice the pressure that nestled within her core. It would seem that she was already on the edge, just needing a little extra to finish her journey.

She didn’t last long before she gripped his hair and forced her way back down his throat. She hilted inside of him, her pelvis clapping against his face.

Zagreus felt her cock give a powerful shudder.

The first string of cum went directly down his throat. It was warm, potent, and incredibly thick. Though it would not be the only strand that she surrendered.

Meg drew back, only stopping when the tip of her cock was upon his tongue. The following few strings plastered the inside of his mouth, drenching it in the allure of her seed. It tasted strong, more feral than any of the souls that Zagreus had bedded in the past.

It was intoxicating.

Her cum evoked a similar sensation to a siren’s song. It beaconed him onwards and made him crave her attention.

Finally, she drew out of his mouth, unleashing one final spurt of fertility. It launched high into the air and drew a streak across his face.

Zagreus panted for breath, feeling Meg’s warmth both in his belly and upon his skin.

“Not bad,” Meg said. Her breathing was similarly haggard. “Maybe you’re worth keeping around after all.”

Zagreus closed his eyes. “Glad to be of service.” He reached up and touched his face, cringing at the slight stickiness left behind. “Nice shot, by the way.”

Meg walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer. She grabbed a handkerchief and tossed it to him.

“Thanks,” Zagreus said, using it to clean his face. “Surprised you knew where to find that.”

“Surprised you haven’t changed your room since we broke up,” Meg teased.

Zagreus rolled his eyes, pointing to something behind her. “Please, I had the house contractors bring in a sofa. Didn’t you notice?”

Meg glanced at it and snorted. She walked over, thudding down upon it.

“Have you even used this, yet?” she asked.

Zag smirked. “Not once.”

“You really are royalty…” Meg glanced across at some shelving that hung from a nearby wall. “Wait is that.”

Zagreus cringed as Meg got up, making her way over. She reached out and grabbed a stuffed animal. It was a red three-headed dog that most underworld denizens knew of.

“You kept this?” she asked.

Her voice was hard to judge. Was that awe, teasing, or shock that dripped from it?

“I did,” Zagreus responded.

Meg smiled softly, giving it a gentle toss before catching it. “I won this for you from that carnival imp Dionysus sent down.” She chuckled. “Back when you were actually still an enforcer for your father and not well…”

“A traitor to the crown?” Zagreus teased.

“Hey you said it, not me.” Meg shook her head, letting out a fond sigh. “Good times.”

“They were,” Zagreus said, nodding in agreement.

He finally finished cleaning his face, tossing the handkerchief into his hamper. Hopefully, Dusa wouldn’t notice anything amiss when she did his laundry.

Zagreus then got up and made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He watched as Meg continued to look at his shelf.

She picked up a small crystal, inspecting it closely.

“Wasn’t this from…” she started.

Zagreus sighed. “From the necklace I gave you.”

“That was right before you tried to break out for the first time,” Meg whispered. She then shook her head. “Maybe it’s best that we don’t lament the past for much longer. Only thing back there is hurt feelings.” She offered a small smile. “Right?”

“I don’t think they were all bad times,” Zagreus commented.

Meg snorted and shook her head. “No but the good memories only make the bad ones that much more painful.”

She forced herself away from the shelf, instead approaching his bed. Her erection had faded, softening between her legs.

“So, what shall we do now?” she asked.

Zagreus offered a playful smile. “Surprised you even have anything left in you after that orgasm.”

“Well unlike you, Zag, I actually possess endurance.” She reached down and gently touched his cheek. “When’s the last time you’ve been properly bred?”

“When’s the last time we hooked up,” Zagreus answered.

Meg snorted. “Has it honestly been that long? Surprised you haven’t been with Thanatos. I knew you two were close.”

“He hasn’t been around much since I’ve started on my mission,” Zagreus answered, sighing. “You aren’t the only bridge I burnt when I crossed my Father.”

“Is she really worth it?” Meg asked.

Zagreus frowned. His gaze flinched away as he couldn’t even look Meg in the eye. “I hope so. I honestly do.”

Meg looked at him for a moment before sighing and resting her hand upon her shoulder. “The least I can do is take your mind off of things for a little while.” She smiled. “Make that burden a little bit easier for you to bear.”

She pushed back, pressing Zagreus into the plush sheets of his bed. A moment passed and soon she was upon him, crawling over top of him. She planted her lips against his own and they shared in another passionate kiss.

Her promise came through as Zagreus’ troubled thoughts soon faded.

He gasped as he felt Meg’s leg between his own, her knee resting against the base of his pent-up little erection.

“Are you still a bottom?” she asked, drawing back with a smile.

Zagreus snorted. “I’ve never been a bottom. I’m just surrounded by dominant personalities.”

“Poor Zagreus,” Meg whispered.

She rested a hand under his chin, holding a thumb to his lips.

Zagreus immediately knew his place, opening his mouth and taking her finger between it. He suckled softly, blushing as he looked up at that amused little smile plastered on her face.

“Do you want me to hurt you?” she asked.

Zagreus pondered it for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Badly or just a little?” she asked.

Zagreus looked her in the eye as he drew away from her thumb. “Do you even have the facilities to hurt me only a little bit?”

“No but I like to offer the illusion of choice…” She rested a hand against his chest, grinning at him. By the gods, she had really sharp teeth. “But when it comes down to it, I want to make you scream.”

She dug her nails into his chest and drew her hand down, leaving marks behind. They were inflamed, red, and swollen.

Zagreus hissed through clenched teeth, feeling his cock twitch with desire.

“That was an adorable little sound you just made,” Meg teased.

She brushed her lips against his neck, kissing it softly. Though they both knew that this wasn’t what she had in mind. Soon Zagreus could feel those fangs against his neck, prickling it. He tensed, waiting for her to make that tantalizing move.

One second, then two, and finally, she bit down roughly.

Zagreus gasped and squirmed. He could feel her break flesh, his cool blood leaking forth. There was an attempt at resistance but with Meg atop him, there was little he could do.

She eventually drew away, grinning down at him with utter dominance. There was red upon her lips and dripping from her pure white teeth.

“Did that feel good, Zag?” she asked.

He nodded slowly. “Y-yeah, it did.”

“Then how about we get started?” Meg slowly licked her lips, clearing away the blood. “It’s been eons since I last ruined your ass.”

Zagreus looked down and saw that her cock had already hardened once again.

She looked half crazed with lust and seemed ready to dive right into things. Though something clicked, making her pause.

“Better get…” She drew away and reached for Zagreus’ nightstand, “something.”

She popped open the drawer and pulled out a glass decanter. It was partially filled with some kind of oil.

A bronze label decorated the front with the product’s name. It was called: _Bad Minotaur Passionate Olive Oil._

“Huh isn’t this from that merchant who makes…” Meg began.

Zagreus looked off to the side, his cheeks burning bright red. “Yep.”

“Pervert.”

“Says the girl who can’t get off unless I’m in pain,” Zagreus chided.

“I’ve never heard you complain about it before.” Meg snorted. “You just make such adorable little noises while I’m tormenting you.”

She poured some of the oil into her palm, coating it in a nice sheen. Her focus was then returned to Zagreus. She advanced and rested two fingers against his exposed pucker.

Zagreus bit his lip, waiting for her to make the move.

She pressed her fingers into him, drawing forth a pent-up little gasp.

“Adorable,” she cooed. “When did you become such a baby?”

Zagreus let out a short gasp. “I’ve been rather busy lately and haven’t been able to…” Another sigh of satisfaction leaked forth, “keep myself trained!”

He bit his hand as Meg started to piston her fingers, spreading the lubricant inside of him.

She snorted to herself and drew all the way out, her digits leaving with a nice slurp. A moment passed, then her hand returned with three fingers now prodding at his hole.

Zagreus drew in a shaky breath. He clutched the sheets and dug his fingers into the fine fabric.

“Fuck,” he rasped. “Gently, Meg.”

“Aww, you’re far more fragile than I remember.” Meg chuckled and continued to press inside. She did however, do so more slowly, giving him time to adjust. “Honestly it’s probably a good thing that I got to you when I did.”

Her fingers sunk in all the way to the knuckles, filling him quite effectively. She smirked at his tense little expression and started to probe with her fingers. There was something inside of him that she was desperately trying to find.

It took a bit but she eventually probed at his prostate, massaging it with the tip of her fingers.

Zagreus sucked in an errant breath. His cock twitched at the attention, getting so hard that it stuck up straight in the air. A bead of pre oozed from the tip and started rolling down his shaft.

Meg noticed and collected the bead on the tip of her fingers. She sampled it, letting out a satisfied little moan.

Her gaze refused to fall away from his eyes as she continued to finger his tight little hole. She wasn’t going to let him look away. She was going to revel in his embarrassment and ensure that he knew who was in control.

Finally, she drew her hand back, causing Zagreus to gasp at her sudden absence.

She seemed ready to just mount him and begin ravishing. But instead of giving him what they both wanted, she leered at him with a sinister little smolder.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she asked.

Zagreus offered a shaky smile. “I could go either way, honestly.”

Meg snorted. “Smart ass.” She then sighed and drew away from the bed. “Well then I suppose we can end things here.”

She got up and stretched, making sure that her rock-hard erection bobbed right in front of his eyes. “Well, that was a very nice blowjob, Zag. I’ll be seeing you…”

“Wait,” Zagreus called, offering a smile. “Let’s not get too hasty here.”

Megaera smirked and reached down, lightly stroking her cock. “Well, I don’t know if you deserve it at this point. Boys with smart mouths don’t get to be ruined by their extremely well-endowed ex-girlfriends.”

“No smart mouths here,” Zagreus said.

She studied him for a moment, smirking. It was obvious that she had something in store for him.

“Well, I suppose I could give you the boon of my presence,” Meg teased. “Though if you want that, then I’ll expect you to worship me as if I were any other Olympian.”

Zagreus bit his lip. “Anything for you, Meg.”

“Please, Zag,” Meg teased. “I prefer to go by Goddess.”

Zagreus managed to avoid rolling his eyes.

“You can get started by fluffing my cock for me,” Meg said.

She turned to face him and nodded towards the decanter of olive oil.

The tip of her cock hovered just over the edge of the bed. Zagreus could smell it, a mixture of potent and lustful scents wafting off of it. They infiltrated his mind, once again corrupting it and intoxicating his thoughts.

He reached for the decanter, pulling out the plug and pouring some of the oil into his palm. There was no reason to delay, so he carefully grasped Meg’s cock and started to stroke it.

She moaned, reaching forth and running a hand through his hair.

“Usually worship includes a verbal component,” Meg teased.

Zagreus smirked. “I’m so glad that the Goddess of Passive-Aggressiveness has seen fit to pleasure me?”

Meg sighed and flicked his forehead.

“Kidding, kidding.” Zagreus drew in a breath. “Thank you, Goddess, for seeing fit to pleasure this mere Prince. Your cock is eight inches of divinity whose mere presence is enough to bring me to nirvana.” He grinned. “How’s that?”

Megaera smirked. “Good enough.”

Zagreus continued to gently stroke away, not slowing until Meg’s entire cock was glistening with oil.

“And if this Goddess see’s fit,” he continued. “I’d be honoured if she would bestow me with the right to have my tight little ass ruined by her truly powerful cock.”

Meg hummed and hawed, pretending to mull it over. Finally, she conceded. “I suppose I could see fit to grant you such a boon.” She snapped her fingers and pointed towards the foot of the bed. “Lay on your back and lift your legs into the air.”

Zagreus obeyed his Goddess’ order, laying back and sticking his legs up as high as they would go. He bit his lip and waited for her to bless him with her presence.

Megaera walked to the foot of the bed. She rested his legs upon her shoulders and prodded the tip of her cock against his pucker.

Zagreus drew in a breath and waited.

Though his Goddess did not leave him wanting for long. She pressed forwards, pushing the speared tip inside of him slowly. Inch by inch, she advanced.

He could feel every little ridge, bump, and groove in her anatomy. It was like her cock was created by the fates for the explicit purpose of garnering him pleasure.

Meg made it to about the medial point, resting as she drew in a few shaky breaths. “Not that easy when you’re this tight, Zag.”

“Sorry,” Zagreus whispered. “Just… you’ll get used to it.”

His Goddess nodded and drew in a reinforcing breath. She started to pump into his tight little hole. Her pace was a little clumsy, with no rhythm to her actions. But with every pump of her hips, she grew a bit more confident, a bit more comfortable. Soon she had developed a respectable pace, pumping away with increasing vigour.

She finally pushed beyond the medial point, with a grunt, pressing deep into Zagreus. As she did so, the tip of her cock brushed against that sensitive little bundle of nerves inside of him.

Zagreus gasped, clutching the sheets and letting out a series of hurried breaths. He could feel fresh pre bubble to the tip of his cock, coating his belly in a sheen.

“Aww, is Zag making a mess of himself?” Megaera chided. “Isn’t that just adorable…”

She pushed forwards, forcefully, clapping her hips against his backside as she bottomed out inside of him. She paused for a moment, giving Zagreus a second to get used to having his tight little hole stuffed.

Zagreus gripped the sheets with one hand and rested the other on Meg’s shoulder, lightly grasping it.

Meg grinned and drew back slowly, resuming her pace. She pumped away in long but slow motions, being more forceful than rapid. Each cycle was punctuated by the noisy sound of her hips clapping against his back side.

Soon, she started to grow a bit more hurried, her pace quickening as if she was about to undertake a sprint. She hammered into him, moaning to herself as she ravished him.

“Good toy,” she breathed.

Meg brushed aside the hand on her shoulder and leaned forwards, planting her lips against Zagreus’ neck. She suckled upon it roughly, digging her teeth into it once again. Surely, she’d leave quite the blemish for him to wear on his next escape attempt.

Then she left another, a little lower, and another, utterly coating his neck and shoulder in purple marks. With each, she grew a bit more aggressive, adding bite marks into the mix.

Paired with the impressive pace, these marks muddled Zagreus’ mind. They corrupted it, turning rational thinking into some feral haze of hormones and lust. His judgement was clouded and soon all that came forth was a lustful moan that cracked every time Meg would bottom out. Coherency and sentience had abandoned him.

Soon she drew away, leering down at him and panting as she continued ravishing him. Her skin was glistening with sweat.

“Shame those will go away when you get reincarnated.” She shook her head slowly. “Guess I’ll just have to enjoy them while they last.”

Zagreus tried to respond but it seemed like Meg had finally found a way of shutting him up. He had been fucked to the point where words no longer seemed to materialize. All he could surrender was a shaky sound of approval which mixed in seamlessly with his moans.

Meg gritted her teeth and picked up the pace. She plowed into him without restraint. The wet sounds of fucking punctuated the air in a crude symphony. It was music to Zagreus’ ears. It was a song that would’ve made Aphrodite jealous.

Zagreus shuddered as he felt Meg’s hand rest against his throat. She grinned at him, giving him a moment to suck in a breath. Then, she pressed down, squeezing his arteries shut. He whimpered in pleasure, feeling the nucleus of asphyxiation prickle at the back of his mind.

His cock was so impossibly hard. It twitched and just begged for release. He doubted that it would last much longer.

Meg looked him in the eye, smirking as she did so. Though Zagreus could detect that slight worry lingering under her gaze. A worry that came with making love in such a dangerous fashion.

It was honestly kind of adorable.

How many times had she killed him in the past month? And here she was worried that she might push him too far with breathplay.

He could feel as she neared her second orgasm. Her cock was excellent at telegraphing this information. He could feel it twitch and shudder. He could feel her core quivering as she tried to hold off the inevitable.

Closer and closer, the two of them were getting closer.

Soon, Zagreus’ mind grew even hazier. The high of asphyxiation was more pronounced, toying with his thoughts and ensuring that coherency would find no home.

He could still breathe but his mind was not getting the memo.

A goofy smile dominated his complexion as he started to look like a properly fucked harlot. He was like one of those chamber boys in the employ of a Spartan hoplite. A cumdump meant to motivate the actual champions into fighting.

Finally, they hit that magical little point.

Zagreus’ core gave out and his cock twitched. A string of solid white spunk erupted from the tip, painting his belly. It wasn’t long before it was joined by a second and a third, each adding to the mess he was making.

As he came, his rump tightened around Megaera’s erection. Her pace slowed to a crawl as she managed one last feeble pump into his backside. Her hips clapped against him and she let out a haggard breath as she panted for air.

Zagreus felt her cock give one last potent twitch and soon she pumped his inside with her spunk. One orgasm hadn’t tapered her reserves in the slightest. She was virile and it showed as she pushed rope, after rope, deep into his cute little hole.

Though even her impressive virality had its limits. Slowly, she tapered off until there was nothing left but a pitiful drizzle.

They stayed like that for a moment, both of them panting desperately for breath.

Zagreus felt stiff, his legs aching and rump warmed by Megaera’s seed. He offered her a shaky smile, letting out a halfhearted chuckle.

“Not bad,” he whispered.

Meg snorted. “I think it was a bit better than not bad, Zag.”

She drew back, pulling out of him with a nice wet slurp.

Zagreus shuddered. His face warmed as he felt Meg’s cum belch out of his backside and drain along his ass. One of the many downsides of having to bottom.

“We should do this again sometime,” he suggested.

Meg smirked. “Maybe the next time I kill you.”

“So never?” Zagreus asked, pouting and making a show of rolling his eyes. “I was honestly hoping for something a bit sooner than that, Meg”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” Meg grumbled. She stretched and looked down at him, cocking her head to the side. “I suppose you probably want to cuddle, don’t you?”

“I mean it would be nice,” Zagreus said, batting his lashes.

Meg frowned. She was very obviously pondering the idea.

Zagreus looked at the back of his hand. “Cuddling would ensure that I stay put, at least for a little while longer. If you really think about it, snuggling is just an extension on your mission of making sure I stay put.”

“I suppose…” Meg huffed, “that makes a certain amount of sense.”

Zagreus slid up to the head of his bed, slipping under the covers. He then moved to the side, leaving space for Meg to join him.

Megaera watched him for a moment before snorting. “You’re insane if you think I’m going to be the small spoon, Zag.”

Zagreus rolled his eyes and then turned over, facing away from the spot reserved for her.

Meg walked around the bed and climbed in beside him, draping an arm over his chest. She held him close, pressing his back into her breasts. Her lips met one of the many marks she’d left behind during their zealous lovemaking, treating it far more tenderly than before.

“I missed this,” Zagreus whispered.

He could feel Meg press her nose into his hair and breath in. She then nibbled at his ear.

“Me too,” she replied. “You know, you could enjoy more of this if you just stayed home.”

“You know I can’t do that, Meg,” Zagreus said.

She nodded, letting out a small sigh. “I know but you can’t really blame a girl for trying.”

“Any chance you’re willing to go easy on me next time?” Zagreus asked.

Meg snorted. “It depends.”

“On what?” He reached for her hand and placed his over her own. “Surely, I deserve a bit of a reprieve after…”

“My continued presence in this house is dependent on my performance,” Megaera answered. She chuckled darkly. “If your father is not pleased with the quality of my work, he said that I’d be cast away to prowl the darkest depths of the underworld.”

“So, if you were to go easy on me…” Zagreus started, unable to finish the sentence.

The fates really could be unkind.

“Then I would never get to see you again,” Meg finished. “So, that’s the ultimatum, Zag.”

He nodded. “Then, I hope you never go easy on me.”

“If it means getting to spend a couple more hours like this?” Meg sighed. “If it means that, then I’ll never stop killing you. I’m sorry.”

Zagreus pondered this for a moment. All the while he dragged his thumb over Megaera’s knuckles. It was nice to be with her. To be with someone who didn’t outright despise him.

Finally, he nodded. “I suppose there’s worse things to die over.”

* * *

[Visit my website if you want to find more of my work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/)


End file.
